


A WAAAAGHmas Medley

by bissek



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bissek/pseuds/bissek
Summary: A collection of Ork Christmas carols.





	A WAAAAGHmas Medley

A WAAAAGHmas Medley

By Bissek

 

WAAAAAGHmas is the most important holiday in the Ork calendar. It is celebrated not on a fixed schedule, but whenever a Boss thinks that he has enough Boyz to be able to spread the festive message of battle and carnage to his neighbors. Every Ork wishes that he could celebrate WAAAAGHmas with his friends, and those that do wish that it could be every day. Of course, if he has enough friends, WAAAAGHmas really can be every day, or at least until the neighbors force them to stop. Here are excerpts from several traditional WAAAAGHmas carols.

 

__(Tune of: Angels We Have Heard on High)_ _

 

Humies we shoot from the sky,

And they crash into the ground.

Hack with choppas and they die,

Guess more humies must be found.

 

WAAAAAAA~AAAAAAAAAAA~AAAAAAAAAA~AAAAGH!

We need lots more dakka!

WAAAAAAA~AAAAAAAAAAA~AAAAAAAAAA~AAAAGH!

We need lots more da~akka!

 

__(Tune of: All I Want For Christmas Is My Two Front Teeth)_ _

 

All I want for WAAAAGHmas is a bag o’teef,

A bag o’teef, a bag o’teef.

Gee now if I only had a bag o’teef,

Then I could get myself some dakka!

 

__(Tune of: Do You Hear What I Hear?)_ _

 

Said the Warboss to his Nobz and all his Boyz,

Let’s go shoot some dakka! (Let’s go shoot some dakka!)

I’m calling a WAAAAGH! Nobz and all my Boyz,

Let’s go shoot some dakka! (Let’s go shoot some dakka!)

 

This world, this world, isn’t Orky green,

And it’s filled with humies and gitz,

Let’s all go and shoot them to bits.

 

__(Tune of: Joy to the World)_ _

 

WAAAAGH! To the world!

The Orks have come!

Let Meks and dakka ring!

Let every Boy have a good scrap,

And grab some shiny things,

And grab some shiny things,

And grab, and grab, some shiny things!

 

__(Tune of: O Little Town of Bethlehem)_ _

__

O Little World of Ullanor,

For you we love to fight,

From jungles deep to hives so steep,

Through day and all the night.

To take down Old Man Yarrick,

And prove our WAAAGH’s great might,

We’ll smash the Humies and the rest

To please our Boss tonight!

 

__(Tune of: Good King Wencenslas)_ _

 

Warboss Ghazghkull went to war,

Smashing and a’krumpin

Yarrick tried to stop the WAAAAGH,

So he got a thumpin’

We will take back Ullanor,

For with blood we’ve bought her,

Humies cannot beat the Boss,

His name’s I Am Slau~ghter!

 

__(Tune of: Santa Claus is Coming to Town)_ _

 

You gitz cannot run,

You gitz cannot hide!

We’ll rip out your guts and take them outside!

Warboss Ghazghkull’s calling a WAAAAGH!

 

His choppas are sharp,

His dakka is loud,

We’ll kill everyone and make the boss proud!

Warboss Ghazghkull’s calling a WAAAAGH!

 

He’s Gorky and he’s Morky,

Brutal and cunning too,

He’s gonna smash the humies,

What’s Old Yarrick gonna do?

 

So, you gitz cannot run,

You gitz cannot hide!

We’ll rip out your guts and take them outside!

Warboss Ghazghkull’s calling a WAAAAGH!

Warboss Ghazghkull’s calling a WAAAAGH!

 

 

__(Tune of: Silent Night)_ _

 

Violent night

Bloody night,

All the Boyz want to fight,

Foolish Humies are taking a nap,

We’ll sneak in and give them all a scrap,

They shall never have pe~ace,

The~ey shall never have peace.

 

__(Tune of: Hark! The Herald Angels Sing)_ _

__

WAAAAGH! The Boss and his Boyz sing!

Let’s go shoot up everything!

Let’s smash stuff, and just go wild,

All the humies’ worlds defiled!

Joyful, all the Ork clans rise!

Burn the land and cloud the skies!

Watch as Gork and Mork proclaim,

WAAAAGH! is declared once again!

WAAAAGH! The Boss and his Boyz sing!

Let’s go shoot up everything!

 

__(Tune of: We Wish You a Merry Christmas)_ _

 

We wish you a Gorky WAAAAGHmas,

We wish you a Gorky WAAAAGHmas,

We wish you a Gorky WAAAAGHmas,

And a Morky new year.

 

We wish you a Gorky WAAAAGHmas,

We wish you a Gorky WAAAAGHmas,

We wish you a Gorky WAAAAGHmas,

And a Morky new year.

 

Big battles we bring to you and your Boyz,

We wish you a Gorky WAAAAGHmas,

And a Morky new year.

 

Now bring us some loot and dakka,

Now bring us some loot and dakka,

Now bring us some loot and dakka,

And bring it out here,

 

Big battles we bring to you and your Boyz,

We wish you a Gorky WAAAAGHmas,

And a Morky new year.

 

We’ll just WAAAAGH! Until we get some,

We’ll just WAAAAGH! Until we get some,

We’ll just WAAAAGH! Until we get some,

So bring it out here.

 

Big battles we bring to you and your Boyz,

We wish you a Gorky WAAAAGHmas,

And a Morky new year.

 

For we love our loot and dakka,

For we love our loot and dakka,

For we love our loot and dakka,

So bring it out here,

 

Big battles we bring to you and your Boyz,

We wish you a Gorky WAAAAGHmas,

And a Morky new year.

 

We wish you a Gorky WAAAAGHmas,

We wish you a Gorky WAAAAGHmas,

We wish you a Gorky WAAAAGHmas,

And a Morky new year.


End file.
